1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an antenna module used in a portable device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, and laptop computers are widely used. Antennas are installed in such portable devices to receive/send wireless signals. Many devices may operate at different frequencies (e.g., DCS1800, PCS1900, UMTS2100), requiring that the antennas be multiband antennas.
However, many multiband antennas include switch circuits used to switch resonant frequencies of these antennas. The switches can add to the cost of the antennas.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.